Bad fur day?
by Hellborn Pheonix
Summary: Yes, yet another nekoEd fan fic... or is it? Read to find out... rated T to be safe.


A/N: I know your probley sick to death of Neko-Ed fics'... Then again, if you _'were'_, then you wouldn't be here right now... '

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, never have, never will. T.T . If I did (( hehe )), I wouldn't be writting crappy fan fics, and Fma fan art!

He walked down the silent, dark street. The only light comming from the ghostly moon high over Central. Edward Elric had dreamt _that_ horrible dream again. The same one that had robbed him of his peaceful slumber, not one week ago. Ever since Huges had died, that same nightmare haunted his mind at night, rarely granting mercy to give his greiving mind rest... It was this reason why the young teen was roaming the cold streets, while everyone else slept peacefully. Well, _almost everyone_...

Ed's gaze had remained on the wet streets of Central, never shifting from the ground. That was, until he neared the graveyard. The very one where Huges was laid to rest. Ed heistated a moment before crossing the empty street, the cool grass making a squishing sound as his boots hit it. Quickly making a crude bouqet by picking random flowers from the graves he passed, he continued up the hill towards the grave. he had been walking with his head down again, so he never saw the other figure standing by the grave as he neared it, until a husky voice woke him from his thoughts...

"What are you doing here, Fullmetal?" the voice demanded. Ed nearly tripped over himself, his golden eyes flying wide. Expecting zombies, he was relieved to see that the owner of the voice was indeed human. Feeling pretty foolish at his train of thought, he instantly blamed it on the lack of sleep. "You haven't answered me, Ed." the blank voice continued, an almost curiousity in the voice.

Lowering his gaze to Huges' tombstone, and laying the makeshift flowers upon it, he finally chose to answer the question. "I'm here for the same reason you are, Colonel." Ed uttered, his tired eyes turning back to Mustang. Accepting this answer with a grunt, Roy moved onto his next set of questions for the chibi. "Why aren't you at home, asleep? You _do_ realize what time it is, Ed?" Roy asked, a certain concern in his voice now. Shifting uncomfortly, Ed crossed his arms. "I couldn't sleep... and I _do_ know what time it is, bastard." Ed scoffed, a chill running up his spine at the rememberence of the nightmare. "Hm." Roy muttered, a hint of his classic smeirk crossing his lips. "Touchy are we? you should-"

Whatever Roy was about to advise Ed on, went unspoken as an earsplitting cry broke the air. Both alchemists stood up straight, their eyes wide as they searched for the source. "What _was_ that!" Ed asked, suddenlt feeling very awake. Roy frowned, reaching into his pocket to withdraw a pair of simple white gloves. Eds' eyes moved to Roy as he slipped the gloves on. "Colonel?" he asked, unsure. "Ed, whatever made that godforsaken scream wasn't human." he stated, his voice suddenly seroius, as onyx eyes scanned the shadows. They had barely begun their search, when another cry broke the still night air, this time alot closer. "Don't move Ed." Roy warned, as still as stone. "I see it bastard." Ed muttered under his breath, his eyes trained upon the creature.

The creature being a chimera, was sniffing around the graves, as though searching for something unseen. Roy relaxed his body as his eyes caught sight of the chimeras' face. Raising a hand, he motioned to Ed, and pointed at its' face. Ed nodded, having seen it himself. _'This poor creature had no eyes!'..._ The beast was about the size of a bull, and seemingly looked to be a mix between a lion and a wolf. Though it had no eyes, it proved to make up for the loss, with its' remaining four senses. Letting out a deep growl, it turned its' ugly head towards them, bearing hideous yellow fangs. "Get ready..." Mustang uttered, placing his middle and forefinger to his thumb, preparing to snap. As though the creature knew his motives, it turned on heel, and ran back the way it came. Ed and Roy shot each other a quick look, before running after the beast. They both knew that with this chimera running around Central things would end badly. They continued to chase after the creature, stopping only when it leapt into an open hole, leading to the sewers. which was probley a good thing, as both alchemists were sweating and out of breath from the chase.

Smeirking to himself, Roy turned to Ed. "I'm amased you kept up Ed, you know... with you being so _short_ and-" the reaction was instant. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY NEED HELP TO REACH TALL CUBOARDS AND DOORKNOBS!" Ed yelled, nearly deafening his superior. "Shh, commeon Ed, stop playing around." Mustang ordered, though he was trying despartely to keep a smug grin off his face. "But..." Ed started. "No _buts_, commeon this thing is dangerous." Roy reminded him, jumping feet first into the dark hole. "Bastard..." Ed grumbled to himself, before jumping down into the hole himself. However... what the certain chibi had forgotten, was to give Mustang a moment to _move_ out of the way... "Oeuff!" they both cried as both had the wind knocked out of them. Ed knocked Roy onto his back, leaving said chibi sitting on Roys' stomach. (( Sorry fangirls... it's not _that _kinda fan fic! )) Ed quickly recovered, madly blushing as he realized that he had Roys' hands pinned above his head. Starring stupidly down at Roy, he lost track of time as the seconds ticked by without reaction...

"Ed...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... I don't know... _move_? I really don't want to be on my back when that thing shows up... Besides... I can't breathe." he weased, turning slightly red himself as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, um of course!" Ed mumbled hurriedly, jumping up as if Roy was covered in ants. Standing to his feet, and brushing off his neat and tidy military uniform; his gaze moved from Ed, to the darkness of the tunnel. "Commeon, it went this way." Roy stated, starting to walk into the darkness. "How can you be so sure?" Edward asked, chasing after the taller man. "Because Ed, there's a faint light comming from this direction. I presume that's where its' creator resides..." he explained, his onyx eyes rarely blinking.

"Oh... wait, _down here_!" Ed asked, frowning in disgust as he stepped on something vile. Choosing to ignore his question, he rose a finger to his lips, motioning for Ed to be silent. Rolling his eyes sarcastically, Ed continued to walk through the dark. However, he soon discovered why Roy had silenced him...

Ed could hear the faint screeches and howls of animals and chimeras nearby... Buping into Roy as the taller man stopped, his golden eyes traveled to where the flame alchemist was looking. A bright strip of light shone brightly in the darkness, revealing the door that was there. The crack from under the door was where all the distressed sounds were emitting from, this much Roy could tell... Placing a gloved hand on the cold handle, he prepared himself for what he might find in there... He went to turn the handle, but a loud splash behind him made him stop, and swing around.

_'Wait, where was Ed?'_ Roy thought worriedly, his dark eyes darting back and forth. His eyes resting on the boys' still form, he rushed over and turned him over. "Ed?" Roy asked, his eyes wide as he searched for a pulse.

"You military scum should'a just minded yer own business..." a strangly voice uttered from behind Roy. Mustang spun around, but soon found that a dirty rag was being forced to his face. _'Chloroform'_ he thought sickly to himself, before falling to the ground beside Ed, the world going completely black...

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! Be kind, this is my first fan fic ever! I'm not use to this style of writting... Please review, and remember: a happy author means more chapters and soon! '

Roy: Aw commeon, lets forget about the sewer and go back to the kinky stuff!

Ed: In your dreams!

Roy: Oh, don't _I_ know! -heart-

Ed/Hellborn: o.O

Hellborn: Anyway, please review, and your ideas on what should happen next are greatly loved!

Roy: Vote for kink!

Ed: Please, gawd NO!


End file.
